The Reapers
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: They are called The Reapers, a group of rogue humanoid monsters that kill everyone in their way. It is rumored that they once were human but none of that remains. Now it's up to Leroy Jethro Gibbs to stop these monsters before they kill everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Original idea from a oneshot from a friend of mine on here named CrazyDeafGirl. I adapted it for a different fan base. This plot bunny has been bugging me for awhile. I have a few chapters written because I wasn't sure to post it. I just want to see how this will go over.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS

The man sets the glass of bourbon down on the table. He scans the papers strewn about in front of him. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has an assignment. It is an assignment he doesn't want to deal with.

Another drug lord was killed. The Reapers got to him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs runs a calloused hand through his peppery hair. He places the file in a pile with the others. The pile contained all of the cases The Reapers were involved in for the past nine years.

The CIA devised a plan years ago to quietly dispose of threats to the country. They called it project: NOCTURNAL. In short, it got out of hand. There are four of them and they were human at one point. Humans that were subjects to horrible experiments to create the fastest, deadliest, most intelligent creatures on the planet, and it worked. They broke free from the secret testing facility underground about 9 years ago. They've been on the streets ever since.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs takes another large swig from his glass of bourbon. He should hate them; after all, they are the ones who killed his wife and daughter as they were caught in the crossfire of a drug war with the now long gone, Mexican Cartel. Strangely though, he does not hate them. They in fact, fascinate him. The newspaper clippings hanging on the walls of his basement confirm that.

The leader of the four is a tall humanoid. His dark features and amazing athletic abilities makes him the best at chasing down pray. He has long legs and sharp teeth and a power all his own. His foremost ability is to lure pray to him. He is a shape-changer and changes his appearance to whatever his pray wants. He is naturally good looking at it is said that he can lure any person just by giving a look into his eyes. Very few have lived to tell about it.

For these people are usually finished off by the second of the group. One of two females on the team she is extremely cunning. She is acrobatic with the help of her long tail. Her senses are keen and finely tuned. But she also is skilled in all the martial arts of the world and ways of killing. It is said she can kill someone 9 different ways with just a paperclip. She is also pretty. She has long dark hair that she uses to cover her face so no one would notice her, not that anyone has.

Then that brings him to the last male of the team. His intelligence weighs out his looks. It is said his long fingers can type faster than any humans could possibly even come close to. It is rumored he speaks in binary but no one has ever heard him speak. His intelligence and swiftness makes him the brains of the group but inept at chasing and killing as his two predecessors are.

Then there's the final one. The female whose black hair is often tied up to be out of her black eyes. She is also intelligent as the last male is but she is also very beautiful. She is empathic and telepath able to read minds and it is rumored she can see into one's soul. Although no one has ever lived to prove it. It was said she once had a heart of gold and could not hurt anybody, the traces of that are hard to find now. She is as ruthless as the others.

Together they are The Reapers. A band of nocturnal humanoids roaming the streets at nightfall and mercilessly killing whomever they find.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is part of the elite team trained to find The Reapers. The government made a mistake by letting them out and it is his job to find them and bring them back. It's a small group that works together under government supervision. They are called the Nocturnal Creature Interference Service or NCIS for short.

He sets the bourbon down on a work stool. He turns over to the unfinished wooden skeleton that is his boat. He takes sandpaper and starts to sand it smooth. He doesn't realize how fast the time goes by until he is passed out underneath the boat from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, there ya are…" The man sets the morning paper on Jethro's desk. The day awakened only half an hour ago and Jethro is already at work. He sits at his desk with his coffee in his hand and looks at the paper his co-worker and best friend gave him. The front page reads:

Reapers Strike Again, Kill Two Children.

Jethro feels his gut churn as he sees the newsprint photographs of the two young girls. He tears his eyes away and looks at his friend who sits at his spacious desk catty corner from his own.

"Sad ain't it?" He says with his voice as rough as sandpaper. Mike Franks has known Jethro for years before they started working at NCIS together. They share a mutual friend and after a few weeks they were near inseparable. "These damn things don't know what the hell they're doing now. They're just killin' for sport it seems." Mike says, putting his feet up on the desk as he looks through his mail. Jethro shakes his head as the final member of their elite team enters the squad room or "bullpen" as Mike likes to call it. "Glad you finally showed up probie" Mike says as he watches the woman take her spot at her desk next to Jethro's.

"Mike, I've been working here for 6 months. I don't think I'm a probie anymore" The woman says as she starts to log into her computer.

"Jen, you're a probie until we get a new probie" Mike says, looking across the bullpen at her. The fiery red head, special agent Jennifer Sheppard, drills her green eyes into him and Mike puts his feet down off of the desk. Jethro smirks to himself.

"So, I assume you three know about the most recent murders…" A voice comes down from the catwalk overhead. A man older than Jethro but younger than Mike is looking down at them, the director of NCIS is a short man, balding gray hair adorns his crown. He however is not intimidated by the agents seated below.

"We were just talking about that director Fornell" Jethro says, looking back at the newspaper on his desk. Jen pulls up the newspaper online and starts reading it.

"Children?" She asks, unable to contain her surprise.

"Yes. It seems they're switching targets." Fornell, the director of NCIS now appears in the bullpen.

"Quite a jump from drug dealers and scum to kids if you ask me" Mike says in his raw voice.

"I agree. That's why we need to be ready to take action." Fornell barks.

"We can't just jump right into this!" Mike argues.

"I'm not saying we will. We've spent too long studying these creatures. Agent Gibbs." Fornell looks to the silver-haired man.

"Yes sir." Jethro responds concisely.

"You know these things better than anyone. I need you to go into the field. Find them." Fornell states.

"You know that's a tall order…" Jethro starts to turn it down.

"I need you, Agent Sheppard, to go with him." Fornell states.

"Me? Why…" She can't finish her thought before she gets cut off.

"When you find them, put a tracking device on one of them. They travel together so it won't matter which one. But that will lead us to where they live. There we can easily kill them." Fornell states

"Wait a second bub, what do I do?" Mike asks.

"You will stay here, monitor Agents Gibbs and Sheppard's movements. Then the Reapers' movements." Fornell informs.

"You know I have no computer skills. They're about as foreign to me as the moon!" Mike tries to turn down the offer to instead go with Jen and Jethro.

"I need you here Franks." Fornell snaps before he makes his way down to the Medical Examiner's office.

"Of course I get stuck with the lame job…" Mike complains.


End file.
